Empire: Part I Chapter 1
Prologue During the early seventeenth century, the World Government was established and ever since then, has had complete control of everything on planet Earth. Two hundred years later, on a small island in the Southern Sea, two friends have grown up. Their one goal in life is to do something worthwhile, no matter how small or large the impact is. The older of the two, Roseline, is a young girl who stands about 5’10, has dark, short hair, is very feminine and curvy, and dresses in fairly girly clothes. The younger, Joshua, is a young man of great stature. He stands at about 6’7, is very muscular, has somewhat short, white hair, and wears nothing but a black jacket and jeans. Both of them are in their later 20’s and want to explore the world outside their island. On this fateful day, the two will receive the chance of a lifetime. Chapter 1: An Offer You Can’t Refuse On the beach, Josh and Rose look out at the vast sea and allow their feet get swept up by the water. Rose decides to lay back and feel the warm sand on her back. As the clouds roll by, everything appears to be a normal day. “What are we doing here?” Josh asks, frustrated. “We need to build a ship already and get out there. I don’t want to waste my life away on this island!” “You have to be patient, Glorick,” Rose says, smiling. “Remember that your father is the best shipwright out there. Our ship should be ready soon.” She puts her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to ease his worries. “I guess you’re right. I just hate staring at the ocean every day, wishing I were out there. We’re not getting any younger.” “We still have a long time until we bite the dust, my friend. Just remember that the minute we get out there, things aren’t going to be so easy. So, just enjoy the relaxation we have now.” “That’s right, Josh. You should listen to her,” A man says, walking up from behind. He’s even taller than Josh, standing at practically 7’0 tall, weighing a ton in muscle, and wearing nothing but a pair of torn jeans. “Dad, please tell me the ship is done,” Josh says. Josh’s father smiles and holds up a legal document, recording the date of completion of the Emerald Behemoth, the largest ship built to date. “You’re all set, kiddos. However, I need to test your abilities before you leave this island. We don’t need you two getting killed out there.” Rose gets up and holds her hands together, nervously. “It would be my pleasure to show you my abilities, sir,” Rose says, trying to come off as ambitious. “I look forward to seeing them, Miss Zalious. How about you, son? Do you think you can show me what you’re made of?” “Any time, any place,” Josh replies. “Rose and I have been training for nine years and I don’t plan on disappointing you.” Josh’s father brings the two of them into a forested part of the island and raises his fists. “I want both of you to attack me individually, so that I know exactly where you stand.” They both nod their heads and Rose goes first. She raises her right hand and a burst of fire engulfs her hand. “This is one of my abilities, sir,” Rose says. “I don’t want to harm you with my fire, though.” “That’s okay, Miss Zalious. That will be enough for that power. Show me the other that you possess.” Rose nods and the fire snuffs itself out. Next, Rose punches the air, manipulating the force of the hit. Josh’s father is hit backward several hundred meters. “So, you possess the power to manipulate force. That’s a rare ability.” “Apparently my Grandfather knew how to do so and the ability skipped a generation. Am I powerful enough?” “You definitely are. Although, I think I want to give you a powerful sounding nickname, Rose. How about Inferno of the South Sea?” “Whoa, that does sound powerful. I’ll take it with great honor, sir.” Rose gets down on her right knee and looks up at the man. “Does this mean that I am officially a pirate now, like my parents were?” Josh’s Dad knights the young girl and nods at her. “Yes, you are now more than welcome to sail the high seas.” He looks over at his son and raises his fists once more. “Now, show me what you’ve got.” Josh nods and raises his left hand. Wind starts to pick up around the area and a small sphere of energy forms in the middle of his palm. “This is what happens when you condense a large amount of air with friction,” Josh says, smiling. “Condensed Air Gun!” The air expels from Josh’s palm and collides with his father’s chest, knocking him back and instantly tearing cuts into his skin. “Wow, I never expected this,” Josh’s father says, shocked. “You have the ability to manipulate the air itself. There have only been a few people in history to hold that power. I think you’re going to be fine out there.” “Alright! Finally, I’m going to go see the world! Oh, wait, does this mean I get an awesome nickname too?” His father nods his head and thinks for a moment.” “How about Everest Glorick? Our last name already has a history of strength behind it and what’s more unmovable than a mountain?” “I like it. So, shall we get the ship prepared for sail?” “There’s no need for that. It’s already fully prepared. However, I want to give you a present as a sendoff.” He hands Everest a map. “That map will lead you to the legendary Everstar treasure. It’s been handed down through multiple generations of our family. Maybe you’ll be the ones to find it.” “Thank you, Dad.” Everest embraces his father and both he and Rose head toward their newly built ship. Everest looks over at Inferno and then at the vast ocean. “We finally get to go out there,” Inferno says, smiling. “It’s pretty exciting, isn’t it?” Everest nods his head and smiles back at her. “Nine years of waiting has finally paid off.” The two look up at the massive ship that towers over any ship ever built before it. They both climb aboard the ship at the same time and raise the masts. Now, their dreams will come true.